


My Omega

by cloudafterdark



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Abuse of Power, Alpha Prime Hyouga, Alpha commands, Alpha to omega conversion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Bitching, Come Swallowing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Dr. STONE Manga Spoilers, Gift Fic, Implied Shishiou Tsukasa/Ishigami Senkuu, Imprisonment, M/M, Mating Bites, Minor Ishigami Senkuu/Chrome, Omega Chrome, Oral Sex, Possessiveness, Rape, Self-Loathing, TKS - Problematic Free for All, TKSMayEvent2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, no happy ending, stone world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudafterdark/pseuds/cloudafterdark
Summary: Chrome was born a proud Alpha of Ishigami Village. But while imprisoned in Tsukasa's empire, Hyouga set into motion changes that he never could have seen coming.Now on the deck ofThe Perseus,he has to face that part of his past he'd hoped would remain behind him forever.Manga spoilers through Z=146.
Relationships: Chrome/Hyouga (Dr. STONE)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: TKS - 2 Weeks of Prompts (all ships) + Problematic Free For All (all ships and dynamics) - May 2020





	My Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarina_Silversong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Silversong/gifts).



> Happy birthday to Kat!
> 
> This fic was originally written "live" in The Kingdom of Shipping Discord server. Kat is one of our big HyouChrome lovers and I wanted to do something special for her birthday!

Chrome was quiet as he and Senku heaved the petrified body onto the deck of _The Perseus_. Acrid, anxious pheromones rolled off of him in waves. Senku glanced over at him curiously. "Oi, Chrome, talk to me."

After another long beat of silence, Chrome murmured, "Are you sure about this?" He rubbed the overlapping scars on the back of his neck, right over his scent gland. One from the scientist in front of him… the other from the petrified man Tsukasa had insisted they revive for weapons training.

"You aren't his anymore, Chrome. He has no sway over you." Senku pulled Chrome closer, scenting him with calming pheromones until the unconscious tremors subsided. "You're my Omega now. Don't forget that."

"I shouldn't _be_ an Omega at all," he muttered, but he relaxed into the embrace instinctively under the influence of his Alpha mate's pheromones. He hated this, hated what he'd become—what he'd been _made_ —but he couldn't change it any more than he could shift the stars in the sky or break a quartz geode with his bare hands.

Even as an Alpha, he hadn't been able to do that, but now as an Omega, he was even weaker. Helpless. Not trusted to explore outside the village anymore, lest he hurt himself.

"Chrome? Can I do this now?" Senku's voice shook him out of his thoughts, and he let go of his Alpha's shoulders. He took a few steps back, settling behind Senku near Ryusui.

"With Tsukasa and a gun on hand, he can't do much damage," Senku said. He hoped his words reassured Chrome as much as himself. "Besides, with the fate of humanity hanging in the balance, he's not the kind of knothead Alpha who'd start splitting hairs." 

Senku looked over at the tall Alpha who'd made the initial request. "You're in charge of the fighting, Tsukasa. So if you say you need him, he's all yours." 

"Yes… my specialty is hand-to-hand combat. For weapons training, he's the most suitable instructor," Tsukasa explained.

Senku nodded. Taking a deep breath, he poured the bottle of revival fluid over the statue. 

And wish a flash of light and the crack of breaking stone, Hyouga stood among the living once more.

Tsukasa stepped forward. "You're going to lend me your strength. If you teach Matsukaze in the ways of weaponry from our time, he's sure to grow exponentially!"

Hyouga scanned the gathered crowd aboard the deck of _The Perseus._ Chrome swallowed heavily and sidled closer to Ryusui, trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible… but those cold eyes locked onto his and Chrome's whole body trembled with fear.

"I have… two conditions," Hyouga murmured.

Senku let out a chuckle. "Gonna beg for a pardon for the people you killed, including Tsukasa?" he asked. "We can talk about that after Why-Man's dealt with."

"That is unnecessary. The justice system you implement in this world won't accept that anyway." Hyouga held up one gloved hand with a single finger extended. "My two conditions are thus: First, grant me the right to revive two people of my choosing." He lifted the second finger as he continued, "And second… return my Omega mate stolen from me."

Even with the mask in front of his face, Chrome could see the smile in his eyes. The sadistic smile he remembered from that time so long ago…

* * *

It was the night after he spotted the pitfall traps in front of his prison that Hyouga came to visit him the first time. 

He still wasn't sure why they'd chosen to imprison him rather than kill him outright. Did Tsukasa actually have a merciful bone in his body? Or maybe they thought they could use him as a bargaining chip. Either way, it was their mistake. He'd get free in the end and help Senku defeat Tsukasa's empire!

He had just laid down to sleep when, silent as a shadow, Hyouga slipped into his cell. Chrome was back on his feet in an instant. "What do you want?" he growled. He pumped out as many warning pheromones as he could. Even if he was a scientist, he was still an Alpha, and he could be vicious when threatened.

"I just wanted to get a better look at the little Alpha who managed to stay Tsukasa's hand," Hyouga murmured. Unlike Chrome's earthy scent, Hyouga smelled like his name: sharp and tingling in the nostrils, reminding Chrome of the scent of the first winter snowfall. 

It took Chrome a long moment to realize there was something else in Hyouga's scent, as well. Something _dangerous_.

Senku had once spoken of _Alpha Primes_ : terrifyingly powerful Alphas from his time that could make even other Alphas cower in fear and submission. Where normal Alpha Commands only worked on their mates or particularly weak-willed unmated Omegas, Alpha Primes could Command any Omega, Beta, and some Alphas.

And from what Chrome could tell by Hyouga's scent, he was ten billion percent certain the spear master was an Alpha Prime.

" ** _Kneel_** , Chrome." Hyouga intoned the Command as easily as breathing. Chrome found his knees buckling before he could even wrap his head around what was happening. One moment he was in a defensive stance; the next, he was on his knees on the rough stone floor of his prison cell. Hyouga smirked. "That's a good look for you, little scientist. I think I like you like this. You put up a good fight, but you know your place. I'll come again to visit you tomorrow night."

And with that, Hyouga stepped back out, leaving Chrome dumbstruck and still kneeling on the ground. The Command's power over him faded a few minutes later, but the scent of snowfall and Alpha Prime hung around the cell and burned in Chrome's nostrils for hours.

He didn't sleep much that night.

* * *

Somehow, the next night was worse than the previous. 

Now that Chrome knew what to expect, he smelled Hyouga before the man entered his field of vision. When Hyouga came into his cell, Chrome didn't even bother getting up. "If you're going to make me kneel again, I think I'll save my knees and stay here," he drawled. "If it's all the same to you, that is."

Hyouga shrugged and knelt down on the ground a few inches from Chrome's pallet. "Fine by me. So, little scientist, tell me: how many does your village actually number? I got a rough estimate while I was there, but I'd like more information. And do **_speak truthfully_** when you answer my questions, would you, dear?" Tsukasa was an Alpha Prime as well, but he refused to use Commands to get the information he wanted. Hyouga had far fewer scruples.

Now that he knew what it felt like to be Commanded, Chrome grit his teeth to fight the sensation. But the longer he waited, the more his body began to burn and itch and revolt against his stubbornness—to the point where he nearly made himself sick. "W-we have… 40," he gasped; as soon as the words were out, the nausea subsided and his racing heart slowed.

"Mm, I see. Mostly women, children and elderly, correct?" Chrome nodded reluctantly. Thankfully, the Command seemed to recognize the response, so he didn't get sick a second time. 

Hyouga smiled, though Chrome couldn't actually see it on his face—only in the way his eyes crinkled at the corners in some twisted sense of mirth. "Very good, Chrome. You're learning!" he exclaimed. "Let me give you a reward. **_Open your mouth_**." As he spoke, he climbed to his feet once more and pushed the waist of his skirt down to expose a burgeoning erection.

Chrome's eyes widened to a ridiculous size at the sight of the Alpha Prime's cock. "Wha—" He opened his mouth to speak, but found he couldn't close it—only belatedly putting two and two together.

He couldn't close his mouth because of Hyouga's Command. He froze in place and looked up at Hyouga lazily stroking himself. "Yes, just like that. Perfect. You really are something special, aren't you, Chrome? I think I'm going to make you mine." 

The man's hand sped up in its strokes before he stepped forward and rubbed his cockhead against Chrome's open mouth. Moments later, the strong, bitter taste of cum coated his tongue as Hyouga came. "Swallow it like a good boy, there you are…" Chrome coughed around the thick load, but somehow managed to avoid choking as he forced it down his throat. 

The smile in Hyouga's eyes was somehow even worse the second time. "Hmm… yes, you're doing so well. I think you'll be ready for the next step soon. Good night, Chrome. _**Sleep**_." 

Chrome wanted to protest—to get up and demand Hyouga stop being creepy, to force the Alpha to explain what the hell he meant by ready for the next step—but the Command washed over him and he slumped forward into his bedding, fast asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

It was almost midday by the time Chrome woke up. He groaned as he ran a hand through his hair; his stomach was churning, like he'd eaten a piece of fish left out too long in the heat of summer…

The memories of the night before hit him like a blow from Magma's fist when he noticed the taste of Hyouga's cum in his mouth. He gagged, nearly retching, but there was nothing to come up.

"Keep it down in there!" Yo, his jailer, called out to him. "You're an Alpha, aren'cha? Suck it up!"

Chrome spat in the man's general direction, but all he got for his efforts was a laugh and a club rattling the bamboo bars of his cage. He sighed and leaned back in his bedroll—only for his hand to brush against something hard and unfamiliar, made of cool metal.

Carefully, so as not to draw attention to himself, he turned to look for what was buried in his furs. His eyes widened when he found it: the battery! But why, and how? That guy in yellow—Ukyo? He brought the battery to his nose and took a sniff, but there was no discernable scent. Definitely Ukyo. The man was a Beta with only the faintest of natural scents.

It made a degree of sense that he would be the one to deliver it. As an Alpha Prime, Hyouga's nose would be even more sensitive than that of a normal Alpha, so a Beta like Ukyo wouldn't leave behind any trace of himself. 

Still, Chrome was quick to rub his scent all over the thing, masking any lingering sense of Ukyo's influence.

Now, how could he use it to get out…? Burn away the fibers that held the bamboo together? That had been his plan yesterday with the supplies he'd gathered while on his bathroom break… but then Hyouga had interrupted him.

Well, it was worth a shot…

And of course, it didn't work. The battery just wasn't strong enough to do more than char the fibers and make smoke. Luckily, Yo had attributed it to the sticks he'd collected. The secret of his battery was safe, for now.

Think, think… what could he make with the supplies he had on hand…?

 _Sodium hydroxide!_ Like what Senku had made by applying an electric current to seawater! But where would he get sea water at a time like this? Or anything with enough salt content… 

A bead of sweat trickled down his brow and he moved to wipe it away before he stopped himself. Sweat was salty enough to work! He was just going to need a lot of it…

Chrome was about to jump up and start sweating up a storm when another stomach cramp hit and he curled up in pain. This was baaad! There's no way they had medicine here. He was just going to have to sleep it off and try tomorrow.

Chrome made sure to hide the battery well before he took his nap. And it was good he did—he was awakened by the sound of footsteps that were quickly becoming familiar to his ears. 

"I see you're resting," Hyouga said. That damned smile was in his eyes again. "Not feeling so well today, I hear?"

"Yeah, so get out of the way before I puke on you," Chrome muttered hotly. Hyouga just laughed—the sound harsh and grating, as if he didn't have much experience in it and was only emulating what he'd seen others do. 

"Well, I do hope you're feeling better, little scientist."

"Sure doesn't sound like it." Chrome crossed his arms over his chest as he looked up at Hyouga. "What are you really doing here?"

Hyouga sighed heavily and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "You intrigue me… though you'd be much more agreeable if you'd **_stop talking and open your mouth_**."

Again, Chrome tried to fight the command. He clenched his eyes and his jaw both shut, breathing hard through his nose. The nausea roiled up again, spittle and acid burning in his throat.

" ** _Come here and obey,_** Chrome. Don't make me say it again." Hyouga's eyes narrowed down at the trembling Alpha on the ground in front of him.

Tears pricked at Chrome's eyes as he fought against the Command screaming in his mind for him to _obey_. He wouldn't! He was stronger than this sack of crap!

But when he heard that chuckle again and opened his eyes, he didn't see his furs. He saw Hyouga's boots in front of him and the stone floor below.

He couldn't speak. His mouth hung open and he looked up at Hyouga with hatred in his eyes.

"There we go. That's a _good boy_. Now, stay just like that…" 

A gloved hand stroked through Chrome's hair—surprisingly gentle before it grabbed hold and _yanked_ . Chrome cried out wordlessly in pain, but the noise was stifled when Hyouga shoved two fingers from his other hand ( _ungloved_ , Chrome realized distantly) into his mouth. " ** _Suck_**." Chrome whined through his nose as he obeyed. "Good. Just like that, little scientist… no biting, you hear me? Be good and you'll get a reward." 

Chrome wanted to ask what kind of sick reward Hyouga had in mind, but the Command stilled his vocal cords. Moments later, the fingers left his mouth. The sickeningly familiar scent of Hyouga's cock reached his nose just before the hard length pushed past his slack lips to take their place. "Yes… good, Chrome, **_suck me, lick me_**."

As Chrome obeyed, the hot tears that had been threatening to fall finally spilled down his cheeks. Hyouga took in a deep breath and let it out with a contented sigh. "Yes… the scent of humiliation… it's wonderful, isn't it, little scientist? I do love it so. Keep going and you'll get your reward soon…"

Chrome was barely doing more than applying weak suction and moving his tongue clumsily around Hyouga's cock. The tight grip on his hair forced him to take it to the base over and over until he choked on the length of it. But Hyouga groaned in pleasure and the scent of his pheromones only grew stronger—as if marking his territory. 

"Chrome, take your reward!" With one last thrust into Chrome's mouth, Hyouga spilled his seed straight down the man's throat. Stream after prodigious stream of cum filled Chrome's gut. He pounded on Hyouga's thighs with clenched fists—he couldn't breathe!—but his strength was sapped out of him, leaving him as weak as a little kitten.

He gasped for breath when Hyouga finally pulled back. "So good," he cooed. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Looking forward to it."

With that ominous promise, Hyouga left again, and Chrome was alone once more.

* * *

The next day, Chrome fought through the continued nausea and stomach cramps to generate as much sweat as he could. However, before he could apply the battery to it, Hyouga came again. "And what is it you're trying to accomplish, little scientist?" he asked from just inside the entrance of Chrome's cage. "Improving your muscles? How useless."

Chrome snarled in response, "Useless, huh? Just 'cause I'm a scientist? I'm just trying to be ready for when Senku and the others bust me outta here!" If he led Hyouga to believe he thought he was getting rescued, hopefully the Alpha Prime wouldn't notice the hunk of bamboo he was collecting the sweat in.

"Hmm… I wonder if they really are going to save you, though… if they'll even want you after all this." Hyouga's voice had a touch of humor to it, and his eyes were crinkled with another sadistic smile.

Chrome took a half-step back. "I don't know what you're thinking, but I know Senku wouldn't abandon me! I'm an important member of the Kingdom of Science!"

"Yes, yes, we heard all that back at the waterfall." Hyouga stepped forward to close the gap between them and Chrome shuffled back once more. "But you could serve a much greater purpose here, if you wanted to join our empire. You merely need to **_present_**."

Chrome gasped at the Command. _No! This was baaad!_ Gritting his teeth, he growled, "Fuck… you…" 

But two days of continued stomach upset and forcing himself to exercise had drained Chrome of the energy needed to fight the command. Falling to his knees on top of his bedding, he buried his face in his pillow—directly on top of the battery stuffed inside. He may have to present to this bastard, but he wasn't going to let Hyouga find his key to getting out!

Never before had he felt so exposed despite still being half-clothed. His shirt was off—the better to collect sweat—but he still had his pants on. They slipped off easily enough, though, when deft fingers untied the rope around his waist. "You know, for a scrawny thing, you actually have a pretty nice ass," Hyouga said conversationally as he traced gloved fingers up and down the subtle curves of Chrome's hips and thighs.

Glancing back over his shoulder, Chrome gasped when he saw Hyouga's bare face for the first time. He had expected some kind of scarring, given his constant habit of keeping his face covered, but the jagged lines and circles around his cracked mouth were… beyond anything Chrome had seen from any other modern humans. "So, what do you think?" Hyouga asked when he noticed Chrome's expression.

"I think you look just how I expected—like a bastard," Chrome spat.

His jab was rewarded with a finger forcing its way inside his ass, making him hiss in pain. "I didn't want to have to make this hurt. I was going to be nice. But if you're going to have _that_ kind of attitude…" A second finger followed and Chrome couldn't hold back a pained, breathless moan. Hyouga began to scissor his fingers apart and rub Chrome's insides, stretching him open. _No! Shit, get away! Move, body!_

But the Command was still in place. Chrome could no more get away from Hyouga as he could set the man on fire with his mind. He buried his face in the pillow once more; the coolness of the metal battery seeped through the thin material and centered him.

As long as he had that, he could withstand anything Hyouga threw at him.

Hyouga withdrew his fingers a few moments later and spat on Chrome's hole. Rubbing the saliva in a bit, he began to speak. "So, little scientist. Have you ever met an Alpha Prime before?"

"Can't say I have… we don't have any in our village," Chrome replied. He forced himself to keep breathing as he felt Hyouga's dick press against his entrance. It was _so much_ , way bigger than the two fingers! It felt like Hyouga was splitting him apart with the sharp end of his spear, burning white-hot!

"Well, you've already noticed one major difference between Alphas and Alpha Primes… **_Fuck yourself on my cock_** , little scientist." The Command jolted through Chrome's body and he slowly moved his hips. He whimpered in pain, tears pricking at his eyes just like yesterday at the stretch. But the Command wouldn't let him stop moving, even as he felt Hyouga's growing knot stretching him even wider.

"The second difference between Alphas and Alpha Primes: your knot only engages during your rut. I can engage and disengage my knot any time I want, meaning that I can do this…" Hyouga grabbed Chrome by the hips and shoved inside until he was buried to the hilt. Chrome shrieked at the feeling of being stretched—Hyouga's knot was filling him up! It was growing inside him! Hyouga was going to knot his ass and come inside Chrome! It was the ultimate humiliation, one last perverted act of forced submission.

"S-so what?" Chrome muttered through the tears. "Doesn't make you special."

"You don't think so? The last difference between Alphas and Alpha Primes might change your tune." Sliding his hands up Chrome's naked back, Hyouga leaned over and pressed Chrome's head into the pillow. "I'm going to make you mine. Chrome. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

With that, he sank his claiming fangs into the scent gland on Chrome's neck.

Another scream escaped his mouth, but it was muffled by the pillow as Hyouga's knot fully engaged and he began to pump copious amounts of seed deep into Chrome's body. Despite the pain, despite the humiliation, despite everything, Chrome felt his own body's traitorous reaction—his cock pulsed and twitched with excitement. It took barely a touch before he came in ropes, spilling over the furs beneath him. Hyouga's hand slid into Chrome's hair to lift his head again. " _My Omega_ ," Hyouga whispered into his ear.

Chrome shuddered and buried his face in his pillow once more to stifle his tears.

* * *

"…ome…"

"Chro…"

"Chrome!" 

The Omega blinked as he resurfaced from his memories. His whole body trembled and he looked around quickly, trying to get his bearings. _The Perseus_. That's right. He'd escaped. They'd won. He was on the ship.

Tsukasa walked over and stood close to Senku. A strong hand reached out and touched his arm in a tender… almost _possessive_ grip as the two turned away. Chrome felt a presence behind him before two hands settled heavily on his shoulders. "Come now, my Omega. Let's… reacquaint ourselves. **_Follow me_**."

Chrome's heart dropped, and he felt his feet began to shuffle along against his will as he followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!
> 
> [Click here to join us!](https://discord.gg/BfNeKvrTWp)


End file.
